


Tacos and Star Wars

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Old work, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde invited Kevin over for a sleepover but he's ignoring him by checking up on the latest info in the Star Wars fandom. Originally published April 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos and Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Some more old work, this was a gift for someone on DA who was a big Stolovan fan. I used to ship this for a while but I quickly fell out of it. Not a huge fan of this fic. :/
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well though I still can't help but feel there's problems with this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on April 11, 2011.

"Kevin, come and join me!" Clyde yelled from the living room.  
  
"Noooo… Clyde, it's Friday! You know on Fridays I have to check out what's going on in the Star Wars fandom!" Kevin whined. Clyde rolled his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Dude, I didn't invite you over so you could use my laptop and ignore me. Do you know how many strings I had to pull to let you stay the night?!"  
  
"What? Why? I thought your parents liked me."  
  
"They used to. Until they found us sleeping in the same bed together."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. Other than the fact that they found you sleeping in the nude! In my bed!" Clyde shouted.  
  
"What?! It was hot that night!"  
  
"So?! The least you could of done was wear your boxers! Thanks to you, my parents think we're a couple and won't let me invite you over for sleepovers anymore."  
  
There was a silence between them. So quiet they could hear the dripping of the tap in the kitchen. Kevin got up from the table in the dining room and walked into the living room. Clyde gulped as he looked at his tacos. Kevin sat next to him and placed his arm around him.  
  
"We're not a couple?" Kevin said under his breath.  
  
"Of course we are! It's just… can you make it look less obvious? My parents are open-minded and all but I'm not sure if they can handle knowing their 16 year old son is in a gay relationship. Maybe when I'm 23, it might fly. But now, they'll probably say it's a phase and I'll outgrow it."  
  
"You know, that's not necessarily a bad thing. It's better than being thrown out of the house. But you know, if you did get thrown out you could live with me! I mean, dad's always gone on business and mom is always working late at Hell's Pass so an extra person would keep me company at home and-" Kevin rambled till he was cut off by Clyde as he shoved a taco in his mouth.  
  
"Shut up and eat your taco," Clyde growled. Kevin blinked and he ate his taco in silence. When he was finished, the two looked stared at each other. But smiles were creeping up on each other's faces and two began laughing.  
  
"Dude, I love you and all but you really need to stop rambling on like that. Now eat your tacos or else you won't have any when I'm done with mine."


End file.
